The first blade
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: /!\ Spoilers 9.21. Alors que Dean vire de plus en plus psychopathe à cause de la marque de Caïn, Sam appelle Castiel au secours pour aider son frère...


**The first blade.**

_Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu en tête en regardant le 9.21 hier… _

_La violence est revenue… J'espère que vous allez aimer…_

_Disclaimer__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la C W, etc.. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et je n'en tire aucun profit à part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

Depuis que Dean Winchester avait touché la première lame, son frère Sam sentait que l'aîné changeait de comportement. Il mangeait de moins en moins, ne dormait pratiquement plus et son esprit voguait ailleurs. Sa rage déjà bien animée devenait elle aussi de plus en plus forte, voir incontrôlable. Dès qu'il se servait de cette arme magique, sa colère ne s'arrêtait plus. Si Sam ne restait pas près de lui, son frère pouvait tuer tout le monde. Ses absences plus fréquentes que d'ordinaire inquiétaient le cadet qui décida de faire quelque chose pour sauver Dean. La seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit pour l'aider dans son sauvetage impossible fut sans hésiter un certain Ange : Castiel.

**…**

Ce fut pour cette raison que Sam prit l'initiative d'appeler leur ami. Une de ces journées banales et monotones au bunker, Dean écoutait ses chansons très rock dans sa chambre, tandis que son frère s'éclipsa au salon pour prier Castiel.

- Cass… Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire avec ta guerre au Paradis… Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, Dean a besoin de toi, il…

À l'entente du mot magique « Dean », l'Ange se matérialisa illico devant le cadet.

- _Hello Sam._

- Cass, déjà ? Mais tu...?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Dean ?

Sam aurait dû s'en douter. Lui au moins voyait bien l'étrange lien qui unissait ses deux êtres si différents. Il tenta d'expliquer la situation à son ami.

- Tu sais, depuis qu'il possède la première lame il n'est plus comme avant. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il ne mange plus, ne dors plus, son esprit est ailleurs, il a des absences et cette rage qui l'anime… Il me fait peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire aux autres ou même à lui. Il devient complètement incontrôlable…

Castiel souffla et baissa les yeux, comme s'il se doutait que ce moment arriverait un jour.

- Je vois… Il a été marqué trop vite et il n'a pas appris à se servir de ce pouvoir. Lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait, ce fameux jour où vous m'aviez sauvé de Métatron, j'ai su que cette marque était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû le faire.

- Cass, il n'avait pas le choix, tu t'en doutes bien. Il l'a fait pour tuer Abaddon.

L'Ange ferma les yeux, son désespoir se voyait que trop bien.

- Je sais. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, il faut absolument lui retirer cette marque. Elle repartira directement chez Caïn et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Sam montra son accord, mais il émit une réserve non négligeable.

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai appelé… Parce que tu penses bien que Dean ne voudra jamais qu'on lui retire ce pouvoir.

- Je sais…

Ce qu'ils ignoraient en revanche, c'était que le marqué en question écoutait justement leur petite conversation. Dean en avait assez entendu, il s'éclipsa aussi sournoisement qu'il était venu et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la salle des armes du bunker.

**…**

Castiel et Sam se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la salle des armes pour récupérer la première lame. En route, ils tentèrent d'élaborer un plan. Le frère réfléchissait à haute voix.

- On peut déjà commencer par récupérer la lame, sans elle il aura moins de pouvoir. Ensuite il suffira de le résonner.

L'Ange montra son scepticisme.

- Résonner Dean ?!

Sam scruta son ami, il n'avait pas tort.

- Ouais hum… Je sais pas Cass. T'as une idée ?

- Elle ne me plait pas hélas, mais… Il faudrait lui tendre un piège…

Alors que les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle, ils remarquèrent que la porte de cette dernière était déjà grande ouverte. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, venant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de réfléchir, une voix dans le couloir les sortit de leur pensée.

- C'est ça que vous voulez ?

En se retournant ils purent découvrir Dean, les narguant tous deux avec la première lame dans la main.

**…**

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le bunker. Personne n'osait respirer au risque de faire éclater un combat. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus la rage de Dean grandissait dans ses yeux. Sa position d'attaque montrait qu'il était tout de même prêt à engager les hostilités. Il s'amusait à tourner autour de son frère et de son ami, comme un chasseur autour de ses proies.

- Je vous ai entendu tous les deux, complotant dans mon dos.

Le vert de ses yeux s'assombrit, il les tuait littéralement du regard.

- Cette attitude ne me choc pas vraiment de la part de ce traître d'Ange, mais toi Sammy... Mon propre frère qui me poignarde dans le dos ! _Seriously ?_

Ne préférant pas relever la remarque cinglante de son ami, Castiel tenta une approche.

- Dean…

Mais le frère pointait sa lame droit sur l'Ange.

- Toi la ferme. T'as rien à voir dans l'histoire ok ? J'en ai rien à battre de ton avis et de tes conseils à la con. Retourne à ta guerre entre emplumés et laisse mon frangin tranquille. T'es rien pour moi, tu piges ?

Pour le coup l'Ange ne sut quoi répondre. Devant son expression choquée, Sam lui vint en aide.

- Dean, c'est moi qui ai appelé Cass… Je ne te reconnais plus, tu as trop changé. Cette lame et la marque de Caïn te contrôle. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais Abaddon est morte alors laisse tomber, ok ?

Dean se mit à rire. Son air sadique ne plaisait pas à sa famille.

- J'me suis jamais senti aussi bien Sammy. Grâce à moi on va pouvoir tuer toutes ces saloperies de monstres qui crapahutent sur Terre. Sans oublier les Anges bien sûr.

En disant cette phrase il fixait Castiel pour le provoquer. Mais l'Ange n'affichait qu'une mine déçue et triste.

- Dean, je m'occupe des Anges, ce n'est pas leur faute si…

- Non, Cass, c'est la tienne ! Toi et ta naïveté, toi et tes conneries, toi et tes « I'm sorry »…

Castiel prit sur lui et tenta de se calmer.

- Ok Dean, c'est bon. Ce n'est plus toi qui parles, c'est cette marque.

Il s'approcha de lui délicatement pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Écoute, Sam et moi on veut t'aider. On peut le faire.

Il posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son ami, mais Dean rejeta ce geste d'affection.

- Ne me touche pas !

Sauf que l'Ange ne bougea pas et commençait même à empiéter sur l'espace personnel du chasseur.

- Dean…

L'aîné ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps, d'un crochet du droit il frappa Castiel au visage. Sous le choc, il tomba à terre. Sam se précipita sur son frère pour l'arrêter.

- DEAN ! STOP !

Mais d'un simple geste de la main, l'aîné envoya son frère contre le mur. Après ça, il courut en direction de la sortie du bunker.

**…**

Dean passa par le salon pour quitter les lieux, mais une apparition en face de lui coupa son élan. Castiel se téléporta avec Sam pour bloquer le chasseur. Sa colère ne diminua toujours pas, il frappa d'abord le cadet puis agrippa mieux sa lame pour blesser l'Ange. Mais Castiel le sentit venir et stoppa de justesse le coup de Dean. Il tenait fermement son bras, mais sa main armée se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage. L'aîné attrapa l'Ange par le col de son trenchcoat et l'allongea avec force sur la grande table de bois. Sa lame ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres des yeux bleus de Castiel qui commençait peu à peu à faiblir. La voix tremblotante, il tenta une dernière chose.

- Dean… _Please_, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas toi, reprend le contrôle, je t'en prie… Dean !

Mais la rage de l'aîné ne se dissipa pas pour autant. Sam profita du fait que son frère soit de dos pour lui donner un violent coup de matraque dans les omoplates. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'énerver encore plus le chasseur qui par un seul geste de la main propulsa le cadet contre le mur du bunker.

- Attends ton tour Sammy.

Alors qu'il comptait tuer Castiel, ce dernier venait de se relever pour frapper par surprise son ami. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Dean se jeta littéralement sur l'Ange. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et l'aîné en profita pour le rouer de coups. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel se retrouvait à moitié sonné et complètement couvert de sang. Le sien.

- Dean…

- La ferme ! Tu nous as abandonné Cass ! Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu es parti ! À chaque fois !

Dès qu'il criait une phrase, il cognait sur son ami étendu par terre. Si au début les bras de Castiel essayaient de retenir le frère, maintenant il ressemblait plutôt à une poupée désarticulée subissant son Destin.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Au Purgatoire ? Et après la chute des Anges ? Pourquoi le pacte avec Crowley ? Et les Leviathans ? Et ton amnésie ? Pendant tout ce temps je m'inquiétais pour toi _son of a bitch ! _Je t'ai cherché, je voulais te sauver, mais tu voulais juste mourir. Pourquoi ? Tu veux crever ? Je peux t'y aider maintenant si tu veux !

Il empoigna correctement la lame dans sa main droite. Sa marque sur l'avant-bras s'illumina d'un rouge sang. Il sentit le pouvoir couler jusqu'à son arme. Sa main gauche tenait Castiel au sol, ses yeux clos ne virent pas la main droite de Dean se lever au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper.

- Adieu Cass…

**…**

Son bras allait s'abattre sur son ami, mais une main pas si étrangère que ça stoppa l'élan du chasseur juste à temps.

- DEAN !

Sam profita du regard choqué de son frère pour lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le cou. Il vida toute la seringue et Dean sombra dans un profond sommeil. Son corps s'endormit juste à côté de Castiel.

**…**

Il cligna doucement des yeux, une migraine carabinée cognait dans sa tête, sa bouche réclamait de l'eau et ses bras endoloris le ramena à la réalité. Dean se retrouvait ficelé à une chaise. En analysant la pièce il découvrit son frère prodiguer des soins à une personne étendue sur le canapé du bunker. Il comprit que cette personne n'était nulle autre que Castiel.

- Sammy ?

Le cadet se leva pour s'approcher de son frère. Encore un peu groggy, il demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il sentait que Sam était énervé. Ce dernier justement releva la manche du bras droit de Dean. Pour lui montrer ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui avait disparu.

- La marque… Comment tu… ?

Essayant de reprendre son calme, Sam expliqua.

- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai eu le temps de chercher une solution à ce problème pendant que tu virais psychopathe. J'ai rendu sa marque à Caïn. Je pense qu'il sait mieux la gérer que toi. Quant à la première lame, je l'ai caché. Même si tu ne pourras rien faire avec elle sans la marque, je te dirais jamais où je l'ai mise. Ça te va ? De toute façon t'as pas le choix.

Sam se tourna en direction de Castiel toujours inconscient, laissant son frère attaché face à lui.

**…**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Dean se calmait petit à petit et tandis que Castiel reprenait des forces et commençait à guérir, Sam tenta une « réunion de famille » autour de la grande table du bunker. Un verre de Whisky dans la main de l'aîné, son frère débuta son speech.

- Ok, hum… Je crois que cette épreuve nous aura appris quelque chose…

- Ouais, ne jamais se battre avec moi, nargua Dean.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sam souffla d'exaspération.

- Dean… La ferme. Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ces conneries tu as juste failli tuer ton propre frère et ton meilleur ami ? Je pense plutôt que la moralité de tout ça c'est justement d'arrêter de s'autodétruire les uns des autres dans le seul but de sauver la famille ou le Monde. En cherchant bien, il doit y avoir d'autre solution. J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous y penserez. Et je parle aussi pour toi Cass, tu es mort beaucoup trop de fois pour sauver les Anges, la Terre et surtout Dean. Et toi Dean, tu sacrifies ta vie pour lui ou pour moi. Alors j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête les sacrifices et qu'on se concentre plutôt sur la vie et la chasse. Comme au bon vieux temps. La Team Free Will contre le Monde, ok ?

- Sammy…

- Non Dean, ne parle pas sauf si c'est pour dire « ok ».

- Ok ! Ok… Cass ?

L'Ange baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dean.

- Faut que je te parle Cass.

**…**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en tête à tête dans la cuisine du bunker. Le chasseur avait la bougeotte, ne tenant pas en place par culpabilité et par appréhension à ce qu'il devait dire. Il ferma les yeux et se mit dos à son ami pour plus de facilité.

- Cass… Je suis désolé. Tout ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais « possédé » par la lame… Tout ça reste flou dans ma tête, mais je me rappelle de ce que je t'ai fait… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Une force surnaturelle prenait le dessus, je…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Sa culpabilité grandissait en lui, puis il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour plonger dans les yeux océan de son ami. Il vit son visage encore marqué de cicatrices, quelques bleus par-ci, par-là, ses cernes noirs qui augmentaient ses « _puppy eyes_ » dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Dean… Tu sais bien que je te pardonne.

- Comment ? Comment tu fais ? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Moi qui n'arrive pas à pardonner la moindre erreur de toi, pourquoi j'ai le droit à toutes ces chances moi ?

- Tu le sais Dean… Tu sais bien qu'à ma façon, je t'aime.

**THE END**


End file.
